Taking over
by YellowClover7
Summary: I suck at summaries. The three remnants decide to visit the Smash mansion and things don't go too well.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cloud?" said a soft voice when it had its hand cupping Cloud's cheek. The spiky blonde is lying above the surface of the water in the middle of an unknown place. It is unknown since the scenery is just plain white and uneventful._  
 _"Hm.." Is Cloud's only possible response. He knew the voice of some girl he lost in death. Is it her?_  
 _"Cloud wake up." The tone of her voice had become intense. This is odd since she'll never raise a voice at him whenever she gets angry._  
 _Cloud endeavors himself to sit up but an invisible force stopped him from happening. He struggles as he let out a sharp wince._

Back in reality, Daisy is stood beside Cloud with hands placed on her hips following that pouty expression she had on her round face. It is endearing to others whenever Daisy gets pouty and Daisy herself will never interpret no matter how many times she asks. Cloud groans filled the room, still fighting off a force.

 _"We're coming for you big brother." Said a juvenile yet demented voice.  
"Pause." Said another voice but it was deep and sorta...moronic.  
The juvenile sighs exasperatingly. "Loz, why are you always ruining my good moment?!" He raises his voice "What does that even mean!?"  
The bulky man clears his throat and explains it thoroughly with positivity. "Well, you say it whenever you say something homosexual or do things that look homo."  
Silence filled the dark atmosphere.  
"Loz that's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"  
Cloud, who is still lying on water, could hear sniffles and wailing. The white scenery was dark when those three had shown up. Only two of them talked so far but what about the tall one?_

The dream Cloud is having, abrupted quickly as he felt something hard striking his head. Cloud scatters about after he wakes up. He realizes the person next to him had obviously hit him. Daisy kept that same cute pouty face when Cloud looks up at her. When knowing that the princess hit him, he let out a small chuckle instead of yelling at Daisy. Daisy lifts an eyebrow in confusion as if what was funny.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you give mean looks. It's cute to me."

Daisy crosses her arms and faces the other direction so Cloud wouldn't notice the bright red cheeks that were forming.

"W-well" She stammers a bit then turns back to face Cloud when her cheeks were normal again "You promised that we would sell some flowers remember?"

Bitter silence filled the room but only about a certain of time until Cloud opens his mouth to speak.

"I..." He took some time to remember the last time he made that vow to her. Last night, he had watch Daisy walk home looking like a zombie as she places her work equipment. He took pity on her and promised her that he'll assist her on her job. Those thoughts of his trailed off as Daisy waits patiently for Cloud to answer. "That's right. I did say that I'll help you." He mutters as he said. Daisy leans in with a wide smile on her face.

"Good. See you at 5." She skips her way out of Cloud's room with her hair bouncing from side to side. Cloud is left still sitting on his bed confused.

* * *

After taking a final step downstairs, by no surprise, Cloud's behind smashes into Luigi's face as Luigi rises up from doing sit-ups on the doorway. Cloud and Luigi's faces were flushed with a red color and their eyes grew widespread. The ex-Soldier quickly enters the kitchen as Luigi is still sitting there traumatized so to speak. Gladly there were no witnesses but that's only what they think. The green had a feeling of guilt as he entered the kitchen where Cloud is. The two stared for a bit not even saying a word to each other. To make things less awkward, Luigi leers in the refrigerator searching for a dozen of eggs while Cloud is checking in a counter to see if his favorite cereal is still to be eaten. Cloud loves Lucky Charms because the marshmallows deeply remind him of a puffy white thing in the sky that he's named after.

As the two prepare their own breakfast, Luigi takes a slight breath to calm his nervousness. The green plumber isn't usually the self-assured guy like his older brother is. By Mario's example, Luigi makes the best of himself by considering other people than his feelings. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak.

"So Cloud, how are you this fine morning?" Luigi cracks an egg and drops the yoke on the heated pan. Cloud opens the refrigerator door to search for some milk then responded "I'm alright. I just had a weird dream that's all," Cloud reaches his arm out to grab the handle of the milk carton "Plus I'm also requested by Daisy for assistance at her job."

Luigi's eyes lit up when he hears Daisy's name. "Ah Daisy she's such a sweetheart isn't she? Especially when she makes mean faces."

Cloud agrees with Luigi's statement with a small laugh. After his laugh, silence again filled the kitchen. Surprisingly, most of the Smashers are not inside like they would usually be. The only people that were in the kitchen are Luigi and Cloud. But the two did hear screams, laughter, Micheal Bay attempts, and the smash ball being hit coming from outside so that answered everything.

The men finished making their breakfast, seated themselves at the grand table, and eats quietly as they continue to hear fights and more Micheal Bay attempts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Midgar, a random man sprints at a vacant narrow and dark area. He pants and takes his chance to look back at the chasers that are far feet from him. The chasers were so far away that the man could only see three intimidating shadows running after him. Turning back, the man so focused on saving his life he tripped over a steep platform and crushing his knee. He manages to get on his knees only to get shoved down again by a man in leather. After that, the poor man is being lifted by his collar by no other than Loz. Loz is pretty scary when it comes to his strength but once you get to know him, he is emotionally weak. The panting man stared down at Loz's green cat-like eyes with his own eyes widen in frightfulness.

Loz held the man up like that until Yazoo jumped down from above and lands beside Loz and didn't injure himself from undertaking that.  
Afterwards, another man shows up from the shadows. He walks into the light with a devilish smirk on his face. Kadaj signals Loz to drop the man and Loz obliged. The man sits there feeling hopeless he couldn't outrun or outsmart the trio it's impossible.

"Listen," The man speaks to them as he sweats a lot "I don't know where "big brother" is. I'm sure you'll know right."  
Kadaj's smirk disappears into a dark glare. He was too selfish to listen so he aimed his Souba at the man's face.

"Holy cow that's long." The man said breathlessly as he looks at it.

"Pause." Loz smiles to see Kadaj's reaction. Kadaj just facepalms not even trying to start a fight with his older brother. He turns back to the innocent man to get information from him.

"I don't believe you, sir. Tell me where big brother is so we'll spare you."

"What are you stupid?" The man raises his tone of voice. He's starting to feel less scared by only Kadaj and Loz. Yazoo hasn't laid a hand on him just yet.

Kadaj aims for the man's neck. "Where's big brother?"

"I don't know the man you should call him instead of scaring random people and expecting them to know who or where your brother is. Geez Louis get a life you faggots." The man huffs not caring that sword is now pressed against his neck. A few second later, Kadaj calms his temper when fantasizing the man's death smirking at the thought of it.

"Yazoo," He turns to the taller man "Take care of him." He suddenly leaves after he has given an order. Loz steps back allowing Yazoo to do Kadaj's will. Pulling out a gunblade without breaking off eye contact, Yazoo's eyes slit in cold anger. The man's fear comes back when Yazoo presses his gun against the man's temple.

"Don't worry," Yazoo speaks softly to the man "It'll be quick and painless."

After those words, a loud _Boom_ was heard making the crows fly away in fear.

* * *

Still eating in the kitchen, Link and Rosalina peeks their heads around the corner. Rosalina is below while Link is at the top. The two then greets Luigi and Cloud with smiles on their faces. Luigi responded quickly while Cloud finishes his final marshmallow. Lately, he's been eating the brown parts of the cereal to get those out the way then savoring the sweet sensational marshmallows. After the marshmallow had disappeared, Cloud picks the bowl up, leans it forward to drink the light green colored milk.

He swallows loudly as he increases his pace. Luigi and the two were just watching the blonde drinking. Link started to grow impatient with him. He felt like Cloud is too arrogant to greet them but he let those feelings go like a roadrunner. Finally, when the milk had been disappeared, Cloud sets the bowl on the table and burps without letting the gas come out of his mouth. Turning to Rosalina and Link, who are now in the kitchen standing there waiting for Cloud's attention.

Their wish came true when Cloud opens his mouth as he begins to speak. "What's up?" Is all the words that come right out of his mouth.

"Link and I just wanted to check on you both." Rosalina giggles sweetly "You know, it's chaos out there!"

"That's why we chose to stay inside." Link continues with a murmuring tone in his voice.

"But then, Lucina kept clinging onto Link's leg, hissing at him saying that he is supposed to stay for training and it isn't required to take breaks." Rosalina interprets the situation as if it was happening just now. After hearing this, Luigi digs his fingertips against his cheeks having the eyes so wide that you could see his shrinking pupils. Luigi's attention is now on Rosalina, Link, and Cloud, having puzzling looks on their faces.

"Luigi are you okay?" Cloud gently places his hand on the green plumber's shoulder as he trembles in fear. Unlike Luigi, Cloud stayed positive after hearing the situation. It's not like the fighters or some, are actually dead. Link urged Luigi to take deep slow breaths to prevent him from freaking out. It took Luigi a while for him to settle down before his heartbeats normal.

"I don't want to go out there..." Luigi whimpers "Because I have to go to work and they usually attack anyone who sets foot outside the mansion."  
Link and Rosalina's eyes widen as Cloud, again, as usual, hid his reaction.

"Luigi," Cloud speaks "I'm afraid you might have to call in and say you can't make it."

A loud sound of a gulp filled the kitchen by Luigi. He is sure guilty of Cloud's suggestion but he trusts Cloud's judgment. Before calming down once again, Luigi leaves the kitchen room. As he walks towards the telephone, he made himself realize that there is nothing to be scared about. But, Luigi will have his fear again when the unexpected comes.

When Luigi is having a conversation with his boss over the phone, Link and Rosalina had each of their own good news to share with Cloud. The two looked at each other, nodding and smiling making Cloud having a suspicious feeling. Link himself decided that he should share his news with Cloud first.

"Cloud," Link starts speaking "There's this really cool carnival..." That word carnival has struck Cloud right in the head. He muses about the time he and his special one were on a ride where only two people per one machine. Ignoring Link's announcement, he remembers her telling him how much she reminded him of Zack, a guy whom Cloud is best friends with. After having a little jealousy of Zack because of her, Cloud lets everything in the past go to waste.

"Cloud?" Link waves his hand a few inches away from Cloud's face. "Are you listening?" After a second wave, Cloud flinches without sound and immediately has his attention to Link. Too bad he didn't hear the rest of Link's surprise. All he could say quickly was "Okay sure carnival sounds great." Link pauses himself before he burst out in laughter. Cloud had this 'Wtf?' expression on his face.

"You're so funny." Link wipes a tear away from his tear dust. "But my boss told me I have to work and-"

Before Link could finish, Cloud interrupts him. "Then do some work. I'll meet you over there when you finish"

"You have to help me." Link frowns for knowing that Cloud's reactions won't be so encouraging.  
Cloud cursed under his breath but gladly accepted the offer only to get a reward.

"Sure. When and what time?"

"Why do want to know that?"

"Because at 5 I promised Daisy that I'll help her with her floral business."

"Haha don't worry Cloud, my boss said Friday at 3-9 p.m. we could start. See ya"

Cloud nods at Link then watches him until he's out of sight. Rosalina had her hands behind her body hiding a present. Cloud leans forward to see what's behind her making Rosalina blurting out: "There's nothing here...I mean there is but...but...eeehhhh" Rosalina takes a deep breath. "It's just a present I bought you," Rosalina had her eyes on the floor "I know everytime Daisy and I ask you about her, you seem antagonistic about it." She stammers as she slowly rises a small pink box with red ribbons tied in four directions "S-so, here." Her head rises to meet with Cloud's.

Cloud looks down at the present with eyes that are in awe. As he opens it, he pulls out a pink fine piece of fabric. He suddenly turns his head to the ribbon on his left arm. That ribbon is all dirty from his former disease called the geostigma. Rosalina assists Cloud by letting loose the dirty ribbon and throwing it away. When Cloud hands the ribbon to Rosalina, she simply ties it a little loose around his arm. Cloud couldn't help but smile but not too wide or big. Rosalina studied Cloud's reaction and smiled back at him.

"Rosalina I don't know what to say." Cloud tells her softly "I really appreciate this. I really do."

Rosalina laughs then hugs the man's waists. "Anytime for you Cloud. We all want you to be happy." Hearing this, a tear runs down from Cloud's soft cheek when embraced Rosalina with a tight hug also burying the wet cheek in Rosalina's hair. Rosalina restrained herself to gasp in shock so she shuts her eyes and holding the hug until Cloud gets tired.

* * *

Looking at a small compass on his left hand, Yazoo walks towards his two brothers, who were sitting on their motorcycles waiting patiently for a response. The tall man mounted himself on his own bike with no expression on his face. Usually, Yazoo shows no emotions but he does whenever the topic about Jenova is being discussed. He's also pretty helpful and is good at looking out for the other two. Not too long ago, he'd stop by in Midgar scanning every place, including houses. Yazoo would point his gun at the owners of each house, asking them about Cloud then threatening them if they refuse to respond. Right now, he's feeling a bit exhausted but that doesn't stop him not even a millimeter.

Kadaj and Loz could definitely tell that the news he is about to bring up would be unbelievable. After taking a deep sigh, Yazoo opens his mouth to speak.

"I checked every citizen that ever lived in this house asking them where big brother would be."

Kadaj's green eyes lit up with excitement, followed by Loz's too. "Well?"

"One little girl told me that Cloud went to live with some of the 'smash brothers peeps' she stated..." Yazoo looks at a far distance "I was going to ask her more but that big boobed lady dragged her back inside the bar."

"Smash brothers peeps?" Loz repeated in confusion.

Yazoo shrugs his shoulders. "Well, that's what she said."

In frustration about the fact that Cloud lived somewhere else that the remnants would never find made Kadaj wanting to blow a fuse. He made himself sure to show his current emotion by wearing that nasty pouty look. Then, he growled like an angry dog for a few seconds. That odd noise drew Yazoo and Loz's attention on him.

"Kadaj," Yazoo speaks to him calmly "Growling like an animal doesn't solve anything instead it makes you sound and look stupid."

"Whatever you low voiced bishonen!" Kadaj snaps at Yazoo, who didn't flinch or move any muscles on his face. He sure did laugh but quietly to not upset Kadaj even more. For a minute, the brothers were taking their time to enjoy the scenery. Although it's a Wasteland and a tall Shinra building that far away from them. Loz starts sniffling and in time, sobbing with his eyes covered. Yazoo, again, laughs to himself for the same obvious reason as Kadaj just huffed when folding his arms to his chest. The two didn't bother to try and comfort him, knowing that if they did, he wouldn't stop.

Kadaj sighs when the noises of Loz's sobbing gets higher. "Loz, you need to man up." Of course, Loz refuses to listen to the advice when he continues his sorrow.

The sobbing finally stops two hours later. Yazoo kept his same expression and posture while Kadaj, all that time, had his hand to his face irritability listening and listening at the same time thinking about the plan. Happily, Loz turns to his little brother, leans to him, and sticks his finger out ready for poking.

"Kadaaaaaaj" Loz sings when he pokes his brother's ear "Kadaaaaaaaj?"

No answer

"Kadaj are you dead?" Loz tries to hold back tears.

Muttering loud enough for Loz to hear, Kadaj let's his used hand go. "Nope. Just...thinking."

"Oooooooooooooh." Loz replies. After his crying, he immediately starts smiling again which made Kadaj consider that Loz needed a psychiatrist (or he needs one too for himself).


	2. Chapter 2

It is now 5:00 pm.  
Cloud had gone to Menards to buy gardening tools in case if he had to do the digging and watering. Once he reached back to the mansion, he rushed to his room and shuts his door. He is very late and seeing how Daisy treated late workers had Cloud feeling that he might join _her_ after the tomboy deals with him.

In his room, Cloud unbuckled the black belts around his outfit and removes his shiny black shoulder blades. After he's now in his _Fruit of the Loom_ boxers, he slides a short-sleeved shirt over his bare torso, then making his way to wearing loose and knee ripped black pants. Cloud, finally, shoves his feet into his new black work boots. Cloud's style is always black and in his opinion, he can't like a certain thing unless if it's the color black.

* * *

Daisy, in a big greenhouse, waited patiently for her partner to show up. In the greenhouse, there are a wide variety of flowers, vegetables, fruits, and herbs. Daisy chooses to work in the flower field for she is very fond of them as if they were her children. There are only 5 people besides Daisy who worked here.

The one who is named Clementine, who worked in the fruit field. Her personality is just like Daisy's but instead, she can be noisily irritating in everyone's experience.  
Another worker is named Kale who works with vegetables. He is the only guy in the place. He's like Luigi: shy, cowardly, and somehow funny. Instead, he's in his emo world so you can't bother him.

The other worker is crazy and her name is Weed. Her personality is definitely similar to Kefka's but minus the cruel part. Her eyeballs are always red and her laughs are as noisy as a hyena. She brags to everyone and especially Daisy about how people are liking her weed then simply shakes a small bag with small white substances in it, urging them to try it.

And finally, the last one is a manager who is in charge of everything. She did not like Daisy nor did Daisy like her. The two would curse at each other when things get too out of hand. She usually comes to work with her same grumpy face and eating donuts while holding a cup of coffee. Whenever she's not in the mood for drinking the rest of her coffee, she simply pours it into the flower pots which is the sole reason to why Daisy resents her. The name of the manager is Brussel and the last name is Sprouts, so Brussel Sprouts, the most hated vegetable in every kid's opinion.

Silence filled the air as the workers have no customers yet. Daisy didn't care if a customer shows up, she just wanted Cloud to be there with her so he could gain experience mostly with Brussel. Speaking of Brussel, her steps were heard from a few feet away and they were very loud due to her weight. Kale's body begins to shiver in fear. His fear is only the woman herself. Weed is somewhere on the tall plants, drinking Bud Light beer as she watches Brussel from above. It is unknown how she managed to go up there in the first place but the only answer is that she's crazy.

Once Brussel is on the scene, she made sure to glare at Daisy first then growling under her breath, cursing as she went inside her office. All Daisy could do is glare at her back, just to make sure she didn't pour coffee on the now fatal flowers. Clementine had her first customer on deck since she's always the one who gets customers first. Daisy watched as Clementine handed a couple of strawberry seeds to the woman, who smiled and said "Thank you" after she receives what she needed.

Daisy sighs depressingly, having her eyes hanging to the floor and her hands on each side of her cheeks, elbows touching her small desk. "Where is he?" Daisy asked herself low enough for no one but Clementine to hear. Clementine couldn't help but lean in closer to her studying Daisy's face. Daisy didn't bother to look back but she now had her eyes forward.

"Go away Clementine." Daisy mutters after Clementine pokes her temple. Clementine just simply smiled as in understandingly so she skips away and decides to go back if she's every in a good mood.

The door to the entrance is heard from across to Daisy. Daisy thought Cloud would be the person entering as she quickly had her posture straight again. As the door is halfway opened, Cloud walks in with his left hand in his pocket and shutting the door with his other hand. Clementine couldn't help but let out an "Oooooo" once she takes a glimpse of Cloud's round bum. Kale paid no attention to the situation and Weed is making her way down off the plant by simply jumping 6 feet down. She's really crazy.

Once Cloud gets close to Daisy, she jumps up to Cloud then embracing him. Cloud couldn't manage to stay on his feet when it happened so the two are on the ground with Daisy at the top still clinging to him.

"I'm so happy you showed up Cloud!" Daisy swoons a little but her excitement totally dominated her swooning. Cloud is left there laying on the surface with eyes lit up like he saw rule 34 of himself. Once Daisy releases Cloud, she helped him up by the hand as Clementine appears to the scene, interrupting them by blurting out loudly:

"Is he your boyfriend Daisy?!" She points to Cloud to let Daisy know who she's referring to. Daisy's cheeks flushed to a deep pink color as Cloud looks away trying to ignore the conversation.

"W-what?!" Daisy stammers out of control "No way! We're just friends and he's my partner for the day."

Clementine frowns for hearing the fact that Cloud isn't coming back. No more taking peeks at Cloud's booty. As she stands there like a scarecrow, Daisy and Cloud were behind Daisy's desk standing there awkwardly. Cloud merely thought Daisy said there will be gardening in her job but he guessed it wasn't true. He sure looked so dull-witted right now. The workers there had on normal clothes with green aprons on while Cloud isn't properly dressed. Looking at other workers and what they wear had Cloud asking questions to Daisy.

"Daisy, I thought we're supposed to garden and stuff?"

"Did I say that?" Daisy lets out a chuckle "Whoops I am very sorry." She continues to laugh at her mistakes while Cloud had a salty look on face after hearing the truth.

"Well, I didn't know we're supposed to wear aprons and stuff."

"Oooh right." Daisy ducks under her desk to search for another green apron for Cloud. While Daisy is busy scanning everywhere, Weed shows up out of nowhere in Cloud's face. Cloud simply jumps back without letting a noise come out from his mouth.

"Hiiiiiiii" Weed shakes her bag of 'secret powder', "Wants some of my secret powder?" Her tone of voice is so poor that it startled Cloud immensely. She noted Cloud's fear so she starts to brag about how she had this 'secret powder' to make Cloud feel comfortable which didn't work. Finally, Kale releases Cloud's presence so he went up to him, knocking Weed out the way, who simply made her usual hyena Nicki Minaj laugh after being knocked to the floor.

Kale shakes Cloud's hand as he begins to introduce himself, "Hi my name is Kale. What's your name sir?"

"The name's Cloud." Cloud answers with an 'I don't care who you are' look. Kale ignored Cloud's expression since he's super glad to not be the only male in there. After that, Kale is out of sight to do his duty with his first customer. Clementine is a few feet far away from Cloud just examining his bum once again, tracing the top of her coffee cup doing so.

After grabbing the item she's looking for, Daisy stands back on her feet. She hands the extra green apron to Cloud, who automatically ties it around himself. Daisy smiles as she watches Cloud making sure his cooperation will be at least decent.

"Ready Cloud?" Daisy looks into his glowing blue eyes. Cloud's answer is just a slight nod.

A few hours later after selling a bunch of flowers, Brussel kicks her door open after being highly irritated by Daisy's loud happy giggles. The loud door kick from her office silenced Daisy completely. Cloud turns his back to Brussel, who shot him a mean glare. She growls at him like a mean police dog would to its criminals. After a few short seconds of silence, she turns back around in her office to slam her door loudly. All this time, Cloud lifted his eyebrow in confusion while Daisy didn't manage to look back at her.

"Who was that?" Cloud asks Daisy curiously.

"Some fat b*tch that's sadly my boss," Daisy answered cruelly.

"Was there tension between you two?" Cloud asked again.

"Oh yeah and she's the one who started it!" Daisy snaps loudly in anger.

"I see.." Cloud said in understanding. He knew there was something wrong with Brussel. During those hours, she gets mad like a dog whenever Daisy gets happy or is being successful in her job. Is she jealous? Very obvious.

* * *

In the middle of a town where Cloud lives, the brothers were on their motorcycles driving about using their heads to scan each landform. They speed up not caring if they hit people, policemen, or a fire hydrant in every corner. One of the brothers stopped their vehicle and dismounted himself and that person would be Loz. The man walks up to a fire hydrant for information, squatting down to its level.

"Hey, do you know where big brother is?" He asked then leaning on the fire hydrant lowering his tone "Or are you big brother?"  
Yazoo, behind Loz, clicks his tongue in disbelief. Out of the three, Loz seems to be the less intelligent one. The short silver haired turns to Yazoo with his lips forming a frown.

"Big brother isn't here. The red thing told me that."

Yazoo didn't respond instead he simply shakes his head and rides away, picking up dust as he goes by. Loz smiles while waving while watching his brother riding away like the wind.

"Bye brother."

* * *

"Thank you, sir." The woman giggles at Cloud sweetly mostly flirtatiously which had Daisy forcing the woman to the exit. Upset, the woman flicked a finger at Daisy, who flicked a finger back at her. Daisy didn't like what the customer was wearing: a pink Short skirt, white belly shirt, and dusty brown knee high heeled boots.  
Cloud quirk his eyebrow at Daisy's rude reaction. He turns to her curiously.

"What was that for?"

"Well, she's a slut!" Daisy yells, echoing the whole place. There goes again, Daisy's cute angry face. Cloud always finds a way to cheer Daisy up but in here, it isn't going to be that easy. He guides his finger to show Daisy how much progress they were making by selling so many flowers. This had warmed Daisy's heart a lot. As in celebration, she starts to twirl with her eyes shut and singing in melody. Cloud silently watches her all happy, giggling, and smiley but little did he know, a flash of light has caused Cloud to have his hands on each side of his head. There's a vision of three male figures in black standing there. Kadaj chanting "Our reunion is starting." Then "This planet with being ours" then "Big brother we're coming for you." And lastly, the one that had Cloud screaming, " _He'll be there too."  
_  
Daisy quickly stops her shenanigans to walk towards Cloud, who is panting heavily with a horrific glare on his face. Kale and Clementine heard Cloud's screaming but they didn't want to disturb him since they know Daisy can handle it.

"Cloud," Daisy said his name so soft and gentle with trust in her tone. She pressed her small hand on his firm shoulder as she gives him eye contact "What happened? Are you alright?" Cloud ignored Daisy's questioning as he stands to his feet, right after he breathes to a normal pace.

"Where's the bathroom?" Cloud asks when he starts stumbling as he walks.

"To your left." Daisy answers, watching Cloud suddenly walking normally to his guided direction. Weed, again, is on top of her plant when she looks down to Daisy. She laughed loudly then taking big sips of her Bud Light.

"Isszz that yer boyfriend?" She hiccups then laughs again like Nicki Minaj. Daisy didn't turn or even listen to Weed. She's too concerned about Cloud. _What made him scream?_ She asked thoughtly to herself.

 _I don't know._ Clementine answered telepathically.

 _For the 40th time Clementine, stay out of my head!_ Daisy shouts. Before going back to her duties, Clementine laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Smash mansion, Luigi, Link, and Rosalina are still inside while the rest are fighting to the death. So far, not too many fighters had died in the hands of each other. The three were in an office hiding under the desk, not caring if they're cramped up. Luigi is to the left and he's quite a shaker. He couldn't stop vibrating the desk, which leads it to drop pens, paper, a printer, and a He-Man action figure.

Rosalina, in the middle, tries to calm Luigi down by singing soft melodies in his ear. Link, on the right, just sat there quietly. One time he fell asleep on Rosalina's lap and felt comfortable while doing so. This time, he didn't want to since he's afraid that Rosalina will get irritated with him but it's never true.

All they could do, for now, is to sit there hearing pleaded cries, Micheal Bay attempts (bombing), Toon Link's melody, Din's fire from Zelda, a Metroid, Shulk's loud taunts, Wario's farting, etc. Luigi tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He's not out there at least he's inside. Link thinks of how Cloud managed to leave without the crazy fighters noticing. Rosalina starts to knit while smiling and humming, not caring if she's too cramped.

Somehow, the three could hear footsteps of a person. Link, who is closer to the door, peaks his head out from the desk to see from the open edge of the bottom door. He sees blue boots making an assumption of Marth's presence. As the office doorknob from the other side is being turned, Link quickly places himself back under the desk. Luigi covers his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Rosalina just simply puts her knitting supplies on her lap wearing the same smile on her face.

When the door finally opens, a soft feminine voice did as well.

"Is anyone here?"

 _So it isn't Marth after all?_ Link said in his head. The person who entered the office is Lucina. She walks around deliberately, throwing chairs along her way. Her lips pursed when she sees Link's long legs sticking out. Lucina stood there for a while wondering why is he hiding. The blue haired woman grabs Link's ankle and gives it a strong pull to where Link's full body is exposed. The green man's eyes widened in fear of being forced to go outside again. He lays on the cold wooden floor looking up at her with a fainted smile on his face.

"Hey, Lucina." He made sure to wave so she'll be calm mentally. Lucina, again, stares at him with no response. She placed her hands on her hips to show how disappointed she is.

"Link, you're supposed to fight out there. You're my partner."

"Oooooh right" Link scratches his head, pretending to forget about the fight.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself." Link pulls Rosalina and Luigi out from under the desk. Luigi quickly reacted when he lets out a scream but had his mouth covered by Rosalina. Lucina's face changed from disgraceful to confusion.

"What are you three doing here then?"

"We're hiding from all the troubles outside." Link answers.

"What troubles?" Lucina asks preparing herself for an argument.

This time, Rosalina chooses to answer the question "There are people screaming, sword slashing, blood being spilled from all over-" Hearing this, Lucina's eyes widen in shock and fear for she was too blind to know about the situation.

"Bombs exploding, Pikachu's Thunder booming, Wii Fit Trainer's annoying noises she makes, Bayonetta's demon being summoned, etc, etc." Rosalina went back to knitting after her explanation. Lucina pauses her speech as she makes her decision. After the decision is made she takes a deep breath.

"You know what," she sits towards Luigi, "I think I should stay here...with you guys."

"That's the spirit Lucina." Rosalina smiles at her.

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since Cloud is in the bathroom. Daisy hasn't had any customers ever since. Kale and Clementine are almost done with their supplies. Weed hasn't or never had any customers because of her behavioral habits. She's on the floor rolling around singing _The Tide is High_ by Blondie. When she sings the chorus, she points to Daisy as if she's singing to her. Daisy didn't pay attention when her eyes were half shut in irritation. Her eyes were focused on the door for a while until it opens widely.

After the door opened, Daisy silenced Weed, who quickly obliged. Daisy slightly squints her eyes to see whoever opened the door. It looked to her as if a strong wind had attacked it but this weather's forecasts stated earlier that it'll be sunny for the day. Could they or Daisy be wrong? Without further notice, Daisy sees two male figures walking towards her. One is tall and good looking while the other has much muscle that can lift up a larger Titanic ship boat if he wanted to.

Clementine stops her job when she watches Yazoo and Loz approaching Daisy. Brussel, in the office, slams her door loudly but this time locking it so Daisy wouldn't hide there. Kale hid under his desk thinking that the two would be after him. Weed is still rolling around the floor while biting her lip.

Daisy looks up at Yazoo with fear in her eyes while Yazoo looks down at her as if his eyes were preying on hers. Loz, on the other hand, takes a sniff around the flower area then pinching his nose, cursing loudly at the smell. Daisy did have to chance to snap at the disrespectful remnant but didn't want to since Yazoo is right in front of her.

"What do you two want?!" Daisy could easily tell that they're not here for the flowers. They don't look the type to take good care of them.

"Do you know where big brother may happen to be?" Yazoo responded with a question. Daisy confusingly furrows her eyebrows. What are they talking about?

"I don't know.." Is Daisy's possible answer. Yazoo steps even closer to Daisy making sure she's imitated by his height. Daisy shuts her eyes and looks to other direction not caring to take another look at him.

"He's here and we've searched everywhere from him. Don't tell me you've never seen him." He again steps forward as Daisy steps back.

"I told you...I don't know." Daisy kept her raging tone to a minimum so she wouldn't upset the tall man. Upset, Yazoo raises his fist in the air preparing to strike Daisy with a punch but is quickly interrupted by Kale clearing his throat.

"Excuse me," He begins to speak "Mind if I ask about his physical appearance?"

Yazoo turns to Kale still having a serious look on his face. Loz, on the other hand, is still far off from the scene wandering around the fruit field. Clementine didn't offer him assistance not because of intimidation, only to look at his round bum as he walks about.

 _How gorgeous._ She exclaimed breathlessly in her head of course. Turning back to Kale's question, the guy waits for Yazoo's response. Daisy sighs in relief and hopes that he doesn't turn back to slap her.

"His eyes are of bright blue." Yazoo begins to answer.

 _Bright blue? That's mostly everyone!_ Daisy's eyebrows arched with confusion.

"And he has spiky blonde hair." After hearing the words "spiky blonde hair", they echoed in Daisy's head as her eyes were wide in shock. She couldn't help but let out a soft quiet gasp.

"Spiky blonde hair?!" Daisy whisper-shouts. Her soft shouting led Yazoo to turn back to her suspiciously. Daisy shuts her mouth completely and looks up at him. Boy, she's so intimidated by his height (she's to his mid waist).

"You know him don't you?" Yazoo asked her keeping a low tone in his voice.

"Uuhhhhh" Daisy couldn't think of a lie to give him "No. I don't." Sweat starts to form around her temple. It then slowly traveled down to her lower back area. There another thing about Yazoo that Daisy couldn't admit on-He's very pretty.

Yazoo couldn't accept that answer so he kept asking. "Then why did you gasp after I described him hm?"

Daisy looks over to Kale for assistance but he immediately runs from her to deal with him. _Coward!_ Daisy glares as she watched him leave.

"I'm waiting for an answer" Yazoo's commanded with made Daisy startle and clasping her hand to her heart. The tall man had an impatient glare on his face.  
Daisy quickly responded so he could leave her be. The tone she has right now is stammering, nervously fearful.

"I..." Daisy takes a deep breath "Just got excited and I love spiky haired individuals since I don't see one when I was growing up." Daisy laughs faintly hoping that Yazoo would understand. Instead of leaving instantly, Yazoo made sure to make a threat to her. He could easily tell that Daisy knows Cloud.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Those words made Daisy's heart drop "And I won't be so nice to you. I'll make sure you answer correctly. If not, we'll see how it goes." Turning his heel, Yazoo walks to the exit. Loz follows just to get away from Weed, who requested him to try her secret powder. On the other hand, Daisy stands there coldly. Her wide blue eyes went white, her tan skin slowly turned pale, and her sweat starts to show up even more.

 _I don't want to go back to work then._ Daisy told herself. _If that's what's it going to be then no way!_


End file.
